polandarrowfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Squirrel719/To all the Butthurted Redditors
Hi there, /r/polandarrowers. You're probably thinking that this is the most insubordinate piece of junk you've ever seen, right? I mean, you already have all the rules and wiki info you could have ever wanted, amirite? Welp, here's some statements to you. To the casuals - '' You are surrounded by a place that's very much dedicated to producing quality content. You can use that to your advantage by giving it, not keeping it there for it to fester and become egomaniacism. There is no need to defend your sub's honor, contrary to NotDeservingPrivilage's beliefs. If you want to provide information based on the subreddit, then you can do that here. We're always looking for more information about Polandarrow, and /r/polandarrow is but one source. You just need to provide some leverage from somewhere else, or at least put the information you have in more Layman's terms. Believe it or not, this isn't ''just ''because your international treasure of a sub is filled with egomaniacs that regularly stroke the banhammer of NotDeservingPrivilage. It's also because the rules of that sub, including every ounce of the information on its Wiki, are customary to your website, and not to any other one. You can't ''just ''copypaste this stuff here. You have to make it relevant so that anyone, anywhere, can receive the information and understand it. You can do this in any way you want. You can make your text glamorous, you can add bios to the countryballs (try not to shiver DickRhino), you can do many things. As long as you're not actively vandalizing the Wikia, basically anything goes. '"b-b-but I thought glorious reddit was better than anyone and we should rule the galaxy of Polan-"' too bad. To those who think this Wikia isn't good enough for you - You might want to blame me for that, and you wouldn't be totally wrong in doing so, because I'm doing this moderation shit by myself for a reason (namely to keep out some of your ilk *something something legittyranny*). This Wikia was neglected by some moderators for literally ''years, and now I'm trying to clean everything up on my spare time and that gets difficult a lot. So, you might be reasonable in thinking "pssh, this just sucks, back to reddit lol" BUT - in all actuality, the only one stopping this Wikia from getting miles better...is you! The thing about Wikia is, anyone can edit anything. (except some shit but you know what I mean) So, you are the provider. If you're here looking at this, you can easily just come on and edit the article. You click the button, and add your stuff away! You can discuss what to add in the comments. You can learn how to edit things better at other Wikias. We have everything you need already here. You can do ''tons of fun shit here. The only one in your way is yourself. So start editing! Trust me, the stuff you can't reach will all start filling in, in due time. You can message me any time about reccomendations or questions, and odds are I'll answer them reasonably. ''To the moderators -'' Fuck yourselves with cacti. But seriously, if you want to become more reasonable, yourselves, you ought to consider doing two things - A: Stop obsessively-compulsively collecting information about everyone. B: Stop obsessively-compulsively monitoring your sub. These two things will ease your blood pressure to where you might become sane people on the internet without sticks up your intestines. Also, you really ought to consider adding your knowledges of Polandarrow to the pages in this Wikia, instead of bitching about how inferior everyone is, which at this point, is pretty obviously your usual shtick. No one loves you for it, I guarantee you. ''Lastly but leastly, to SouthWesterMapper.'' You first. Your favorite stupid teenager, ''Squirrel719 (talk) 20:50, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:News